Unplanned
by Hattakuu-u
Summary: Umi has an appointement with Eli and Maki to finalize a song, but some bad luck stroke Umi. Bad luck that maybe turned into good luck... ? Soldier game 3P (w/ FutaUmi).


**This is my first fanfiction I'm sorry if it's not well written English isn't my native language so please forgive me if it's not very nice... I do love the Soldier game trio and that's how I came to write this fanfiction**

Umi woke up in her bed with a big yawn. Suddendly, she remembered that at 8:30 she was going to see Eli and Maki to finalize their last song at Maki's house. The appointement was in front of Otonokizaka high and she started to panic because she didn't heard her alarm clock ringing yet and it the sun was already visible in the sky. She gasped and turned to her alarm clock that seemed to not work anymore. Whining at the discovery, she jumped off of her bed to take her phone and noticed her full erection tightly restrained in her boxer.

"Oh my... It's already 8:23 am and I'm not even ready to go... And this.. How the hell am I supposed to do now..." she furiously blushed at the only idea that came on her mind to stop the erection. She rapidly texted to Maki and Eli:

"I'm so sorry I'll be late don't wait for me and go ahead at Maki's house I'm comming very soon..". Then she went down on her bed again and removed her boxer. She groaned as she felt a bit relieved from her underwears.

"This is so shameless... I'm not thet perv it's the fastest option..." she tried to reassure herself, blushing. She started to moan as she began to move her hands around her hard cock all feeling guilty.

Maki and Eli arrived in front of the highschool with 5 minutes early and gave each other a questionning look.

"Huh ? Umi hasen't arrived yet ? How unusual..." the red head grumbled, disappointed.

"Yea normaly she use to come with at least 10 minutes early at least... Did she told you she had something to do before coming?"

"No she didn't... Maybe she had a little unplanned so she's coming. Since it's Umi she'll at least notify us. Let's wait for her." Eli nodded as they waited for almost 2 minutes. Maki stopped curling her hair to take her phone out of her handbag.

"Hey ! She send me a message saying that she was going to be late and we can go ahead at my house without waiting for her.."

"If she's busy we'll not gonna disturb her, let's go, Maki-chan."

"It's the first time Umi's going to come at my place, she doesn't know where is it.."

"Ah.. So, what are we doing ?"

"Let's just go to pick her, even if she has an unplanned, we need her to finish the song so we'll be able to pratice with the others."

Eli nodded wavering at the idea to disturb Umi, but she followed Maki without saying anything. They arrived in front of Umi's house at 8:32 am.

"Woah I thought it would be farther than this, it's near from my place too." Eli said, surprised, and observed the house

"Yea, it's pretty near the highschool so we won't lose too much time to come back. Let's enter." They both entered in the empty house.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

"Nobody anwsered... Let's go to her room"

"Sorry for intruding, Umi ! We're coming."

Umi petrified, she didn't even heard the footsteps as she was close. Eli and Maki entered her room. She just had the time to cover her lower parts with a blanket.

"Wh-what were you just doing ? Weren't in an urge that you had to come late ?" Maki and Eli flinched a bit as they saw Umi looking terrified. They gave Umi an interrogating look. Umi felt her face burn as she had to explain that she was frustated from the sudden stop of the stimulation.

"I-I wasn't feeling well this morning s-so I thought I'd stay a bit more in my bed.. But don't worry I wasn't planning on sleep in." She tried to find some sort of excuse. Eli looked a bit disappointed, but Maki didn't buy it at all. Then she noticed a mount exceed from the flat blanket at the level of her ineer thigh.

"U-Umi ?! What's that between your legs ?" Eli's eyes has opened wide as she saw it too and the boxer left at the edge of the bed.

"NO-NOTHING" She covered herself even more her cheeks as red as maki's hairs and burried her head in a pillow.

"U-Umi, listen to me, at first, calm down and tell us why you really were going to be late" Eli tried to reassure Umi who didn't say anything at first.

After a moment, Umi lifted her head, and looked at Eli and Maki while sobbing. "I-I'm sorry... It's just that my alarm clock has broken... And when I woke up.. I-I was... I-I can't say that, it's t-too shameless..." She burried herself again in the pillow, crying.

Eli and Maki, shocked and confused, looked at each other and then approached Umi before sitting next to her. They hugged her each taking one of her two sides.

"We-we're sorry we didn't know and we came into your house without warning" Maki took one of Umi's hands.

"We'll excuse ourselves properly." Eli moved her hand to Umi's mouth and licked her right ear.

"W-wait, Eli, you're really gonna do THIS ?!" Maki was blushing at seeing Eli taking the lead on Umi.

"WE're gonna do this. I wasn't the only one violating Umi's private life. And I want her to know our feelings toward her. I still love her, even with a dick." She smiled to Maki. "Don't you feel the same ?"

"E-Eli ! Don't say such embarassing things in front of her !" Her cheeks went the same color as her hair.

Umi wasn't saying anything and was totally dizzy looking, like if she was about to collapse.

"U-Umi ! Stay with us !" She shook Umi, who partially came to her senses and managed to stutter shyly.

"Ah... I'm.. sorry.. P-please, touch me h-here.. I can't take it anymore it's making me all dizzy.." She released her cock from the blanket as she hid her face in embarassment.

Eli giggled and looked at Maki "Let's do it." The tomato girl nodded hesitatingly as she bent herself to beginning to lick the upper part of the dick. Umi pushed her head behind and couldn't retain a low moan as she felt the two girls taking care of her.

'It-it's huge... H-how something this big could just enter into a pu..-it ...?' Maki asked to herself as the blonde began to suck Umi's dick. She almost screamed in surprise. arching her back.

"I-I'm cu-cumming...!" She letted out a low moan as her dick was releasing the white liquid into the blonde's mouth. Eli and Maki snuggled on the heavily panting Umi.

"We love you, Umi." Eli smiled at Umi and softly kissed her on the mouth.

"Jeez Eli.. You're taking everything.. I move you too, Umi" Maki pouted to Eli while kissing Umi on the cheek.

"Hm ? Ah I see.. " Eli giggled and went on top of Maki, making her blush furiously. "Yea.. I'm taking everything" she said seductively

"Wh-what ? Th-that's not fair, I-Hmpf ?!" Eli pulled her mouth right on Maki's, making her let out a surprised moan. She suddendly pushed her tongue into her mouth, letting her enjoy the taste of Eli and Umi mixed together. Umi was looking at Eli and Maki making out just in front of her, and she began to erect a second time. Eli wildly undressed Maki, helped by Umi. She pinched her left breast and the bluenette went sucking on her right one. When Eli broke the kiss, Maki began to let her voice louder. She was know lying down on Umi's bed, Eli on top of her. Her skirt unzipped and her panties removed, she panted heavily getting flustered by the waiting.

"E-Eli s-stop it already, I'm not the one in need here !" Eli's tongue was licking the nape of her neck. She moaned with restraint.

"Aw c'mon, don't tell me that when you're dripping wet, I definitely can't let you unsatisfied" Eli smirked at Maki who got angry.

"Then do it already instead of those dummy teases !" She was on verge to begging and her pride almost flew away.

"Aw looks like somone's in eager.. Calm down, we aren't in a hurry. And don't worry we'll take care of you very well" She began rubbing Maki's clit with her thumb that made Maki's mind going blank.

"D-don't you dare sp-speaking like Nozomi !" Two fingers moved in between her legs and into her mouth, making her unable to talk anymore. Only primitive sounds could go out of her gulp.

"This wet I suppose you're ready for it. Umi, are you still in for ?" The blonde smirked at Umi who shyly nodded.

'Ready for what ?!' She didn't even have the time to finish her thinkings that the felt Eli's fingers removed roughtly from both her mouth and pussy making her almost screaming. Then she felt something going throught her entrance. She looked down to see Umi's huge thing between her own legs. She screamed when it went all the way in her vagina.

"W-wow, you-you're so tight, M-Maki ..!"

"A-and you're t-too huge ! K-kyaaah ! E-Eli stop it right know or I'm gonna cum right away !" Eli was resuming on rubbing Maki's clit while pushing Umi to go faster on Maki.

"I said you were going to feel really good, you need to have it a bit hard" Eli said seductively as she continued to rub, making her moan in ecstasy.

"I-I'm cumming r-right now !" She arched her back, holding Umi's hands tightly when she reached her peak. Umi felt that Maki couldn't stand it any longuer so she withdrew her cock, letting her pussy dripping of her juice. Both Umi and Eli started to lick the dripping juice.

"C-cut it out already ! I'm still really sensitive there !" Eli didn't listen and sucked on her clit roughtly, making her cum a few times again.

After a few minutes of pants, Maki stood up and went on top of Eli.

"Huh ? What are you doing? E-eh ?! St-stop it !" Maki was undressing Eli ruthless.

"Right now you'll receive a payback for all that you've done" Maki smirked.

"C'mon Umi, let's play with her" Umi was ready and Eli was giving her a scared look. Maki pulled Eli in a puppy position, letting Umi push her thing right into Eli who moaned loudly at the pleasure Umi was giving her.

"Oh my... Umi.. Please go faster.."

"I'm at my limit.. I'll cum.." Then to accelerate, Maki squeezed Eli's clit who letted a low moan that indicated that she was close

"I-I'm comming ! U-Umi, don't stop p-please.."

"I'm cumming too..." And they did together. Now that the three of them were satisfied, they looked at each other and then just laughed and fell on the bed.

Eli looked at the two girls and confessed again, blushing. "I-I love the both of you."

"Jeez, you don't need to say it out loud another time, we know it already too much." Maki pinched Eli's nose, who responded with a cute sound.

"Let's be together, forever." Umi said, still a bit confused about what just happened, and how it ended up like this.

"Yea, and we'll begin by finishing this song ... fuwaaah" she yawned and fell asleep. Eli was already sleeping, and Umi looked at them, giggling, before falling asleep too.

When Umi woke up for the second time, she had her two girlfriends into her embrace all sleepy. They finally woke up and finished the song happily.

 **Thanks for reading ~**


End file.
